


Well, That's When The Fun Begins

by misslizanne



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-28
Updated: 2013-12-28
Packaged: 2018-01-06 12:04:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1106599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misslizanne/pseuds/misslizanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Henry is rescued, Emma can't sleep on their journey back to Storybrooke. She wanders to the top deck, finding Hook awake. She works up the nerve to thank him properly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Well, That's When The Fun Begins

He looked over his shoulder, his eyes wide in disbelief. She couldn’t want this, not here, not right now. A second ago she was wandering the deck, claiming she couldn't sleep, thanking him for everything he did to save Henry, telling him how grateful she was to have him here with her, pleading for him to stay in Storybrooke for a while. Suddenly, she was inching closer to him, leaning on a railing, speaking tauntingly into his ear. _Two minutes._ _Meet me in your quarters, pirate_ , she had whispered into his ear. Hook shuddered just recalling it. She had sauntered off to his cabin door, turning around before making her way in.  Two minutes felt like an eternity, as he stood in his thoughts. He glanced back to the door, reaching for his flask and chugging the remains before walking towards it.

One soft knock was all it took before she opened the door and pulled him in. He stumbled towards her, as she caught him with her lips and kicked the door closed. She pulled away, resting her head on his. “Lock it,” she ordered, and he obliged. When he turned back around, she was already pouncing him, pushing him up against the door frame and undoing the laces on his pants. He grabbed her by her waist, swiftly twirling her around and cornering her between his body and the door. He froze her there, gazing into her eyes, asking a million questions with one simple stare.

"The answer is _yes_ ," Emma said, her voice lower than a whisper.

"Emma," he said, in a pleading tone, forcing her to reevaluate her actions. She stared down at her feet, shuffling them impulsively. "A simple 'thank you' would have sufficed, love," Hook added. " _This_ can wait."

She smiled, looking up at him to study his face. He surprised and confused her at every turn. A pirate who was actually the most honorable man she had ever met. A pirate, who in the presence of a woman, could turn down her advances. Her smile grew into a smirk, her eyes growing wider as she reached up for his lapels and pulled him down towards her lips.

The kiss started out gentle, a quiet moan escaping her throat. He hesitated, allowing her to make all the moves, intent on not pushing any further than she wanted to go. She reached for his hand and hook, bringing them to the belt loops of her jeans. She undid the button at the top, pulling the zipper down and pushing on his wrists to help him slip them off her. He broke away, allowing his hook to rid her of her jeans. Emma took care of her own turtleneck and bra, as he began to shower her exposed skin with kisses. She could feel the scruff of his stubble brush against her skin. It would hurt tomorrow and leave her with noticeable red marks, but she honestly didn’t care. All she wanted was _him._ She unbuttoned his vest, pushing it off his shoulders before tugging his cotton shirt over his head. She glanced into the mirror next to her, chuckling to herself. Here she was, walls down, almost buck naked, waiting to be taken by her smitten pirate.

She strung her fingers through his hair, tugging his head up to crash her lips onto him. Their tongues dueled, as he playfully nibbled on hers. He moved back to kiss her neck, inching his way down her body, holding her hips firmly in place with his hand and hook. He got dangerously close to her lower half, taunting her as he purposefully missed her core.

“Oh, _Killian_ ," she breathed out. Just the sound of his real name on her lips caused him to pause as he felt the bulge in his pants grow larger.

"Did... you... just," he stuttered, looking up at her.

She brushed her hand over his worn face. "Yes."

It was enough to light a fire inside of him, lifting her up off the ground and dropping her onto the bed, lowering himself on top of her. He teased her abdomen with kisses until he had reached the edge of her lace underwear, moving it down slowly with his hook in order to reach her core. She moaned, sounding more frustrated than pleased. He reached his good hand up to caress her breast, rubbing gentle circles over her nipple with his thumb. She grabbed his hair, guiding him down to her center.

"Please, _Killian_ ," she whispered. He obliged, ripping the underwear with his hook and tossing it to the side. He put her leg over his shoulder, tracing his hook down her inner thigh. He placed two fingers between her folds, rubbing them slowly causing Emma to shudder.

"You're quite grateful, love," he purred, before moving himself closer to her core, dipping his tongue gently between them. She moaned quietly, growling as he darted his tongue further, deeper, _faster_. She tangled his hair in her fist, guiding him to help her reach a much needed release. He wrapped her leg in his hook to keep it in place as he inserted one finger, then two deep inside her. He pumped them steadily, using his tongue to suck lightly on her clit.

She shuddered a few more times, and he moved faster before Emma's body tensed and she screamed out, "God, _God_ , _Killian."_ He purred into her center, grinning at the way her walls came down around her because of _him_. She laid there for a while, catching her breath, before leaning up to look at him gazing at her from her lower half.

"I take it you're satisfied," he said, licking his lips and looking up at her with a playful smirk.

She reached for his hair, tugging it violently as she pulled him up towards her lips. She reached down, cupping his noticeably large bulge with her palm and rubbing circles. Using her other hand, she finished undoing the laces on his leather pants, pushing them down and grabbing his cock, stroking it teasingly slow. He broke from the kiss, burying his head in the crook of her neck.

"Bloody hell, _Emma_ ," he exhaled as she gripped him tighter. "You're amazing."

He was in a trance-like state, giving her the perfect opportunity to flip them over. She had him on his back, and she was intent on showing him just how thakful she was. He gazed up at her as she guided his length deep inside her and trembled as she lifted herself up and crashed down into his hips. He looked down at his lower half, mesmerized at his cock disappearing inside of her, deeper with each thrust. She placed her hands behind her back onto the bed, using them for leverage as she rode him. He was amazed at how her breasts bobbed with each bounce, her hair falling in front of her face as she hummed softly. He reached up, taking her breast in his hand and began to roughly pinch her nipple.

She moaned, much louder than before, and he feared someone would wake up and catch them in the act. He felt guilty, letting her do all the work as he just laid there. He sat up, pulling her closer into him, using his hip thrusts to flip them over and push her back up against the headboard of the bed, entangling their limbs around one another. He continued thrusting, their breathing growing heavier and sweat beginning to drip down each of their brows.

"Emma, _Emma_ , you feel so good," he exhaled gruffly, squeezing his eyes closed as she kissed his neck and jawline. He felt fireworks flash behind his eyelids, never before feeling the immeasurable amount of pleasure he felt inside her tight walls.

"Faster, go harder," she screamed. "Just fuck me _harder_."

He did as she wished, her head beginning to slam into the headboard. He grabbed the back of it with his hand to soften the blows, as he sucked on her collarbone. With a few more thrusts, she felt pleasure wash over her body, breathlessly hissing his name and digging her fingernails into his back. She continued to roll her hips into his, letting him reach his release as he spilled over into her, grunting in pleasure. They both rocked their hips together, riding out each of their orgasms for every last sip, trembling as they reached their end.

"That was quite the 'thank you,'" he said, pulling out of her and collapsing onto the bed.

She inched her body down, moving closer to him and placing her head on his chest. She traced circles on his stomach, playing with his soft chest hair.

"I meant it, all of it, all of _this_. You're the reason I have my son back," she whispered into his chest, as he leaned down to kiss the top of her head and take in her scent. "Killian, you taught me how to hope again, and for that I can't thank you enough. Plus... you said when we got Henry back, that was when all the fun began."

He chuckled and she darted her head up to glare at him. He smirked at her, lifting an eyebrow, "Well then, we have a lot of fun to accomplish, now don't we?" Emma playfully swatted at his chest. "But for now, we need to rest," he added. Emma pouted, and he brushed the hair behind her ear.

" _Rest,"_ he ordered. She scoffed, but obeyed and rested her head back on his chest, drifting off peacefully.

When he woke up the next morning, he looked down to see Emma-- _his_ Emma (if he could even call her that yet)--glowing in the early sunlight. If this was a dream, he surely could live with never waking up.


End file.
